The majority of dentists recommend that the health of teeth can be greatly enhanced by the use of dental floss. However, the process of use is rather inconvenient and disagreeable, particularly because of the pressure that the thin dental floss exerts against the finger, sinking deep into the tissue, and being rather uncomfortable as the dental floss is forced by the fingers between the teeth.
Numerous designs of dental floss retainer devices have been proposed so that one does not have to wind the dental floss around the finger and have the dental floss dig into the tissue during use. However, none of the previously proposed designs have been truly satisfactory in use, nor have any of them achieved any significant commercial success.
By this invention, a simple, inexpensive dental floss winding ring is provided, the winding ring being carried on the finger to protect it as the dental floss is wound about it. Thus, the flossing process is facilitated in that one can freely wind and/or unwind the dental floss, loop by loop, from the ring, shifting the dental floss as one uses it to penetrate between the teeth, without the unpleasant digging of the dental floss into the tissue of the finger. Also the dental floss ring may be used to carry a substantial supply of dental floss for gradual unwinding during use, to achieve a more pleasant and effective use of the dental floss.